Naruto, I love you! SASUNARU
by NarutoSasukeUchizumaki
Summary: Will Sasuke ever get Naruto? *THIS IS YAOI* boyxboy SasuNaru


"It's over."  
Sasuke Uchiha started to walk away from his ex-girlfriend, when a hand tugged on his arm.  
"Sasuke, you can't leave me!" Ino cried, pulling him more towards her, and trying to make him face her. Her blonde hair was a mess and her eyes were tearstained. She looked up at the raven, eyes pleading with him to stay. Sasuke jerked his hand out of her grip and briskly walked back towards the school, leaving the sobbing girl behind. The raven remembered what had happened, and why they had started 'dating'

***Few days earlier***

It was hot outside, and Sasuke and his friends decided to go outside to eat their lunch. Shikamaru Nara was complaining about his Geography lesson, Chouji Akimichi was eating, Shino Aburame was looking at the bugs on the ground, watching them move, Sai was drawing, and it was his passion after all. Two people were missing, but considering they had had Kakashi Hatake as their teacher last, Sasuke wasn't surprised they were late.

A blond haired girl bounded up towards them, ponytail swishing from side to side behind her.  
"Hey guys!" Ino Yamanaka beamed, looking at the boys. Suddenly she frowned. "Where's Naruto and Kiba?"  
"Kakashi" Chouji said, spurting out some of his crisps over the floor. He took no notice and carried on eating. Ino nodded, looking at the papers in her hand, then handing one out to each boy, and gave two extra to Sasuke.  
"Give those to Kiba and Naruto, they're my party invites!" Ino skipped away, finding more people to invite. As she left, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki appeared and sat either side of Sasuke. Kiba nudged Sasuke and winked.  
"She's got her eye on you,"  
Sasuke shuddered.

He didn't like Ino in that way, or any girl for that matter. Sasuke Uchiha was gay. The babe magnet of the school, liked men, of course nobody knew. He turned to Kiba and smirked.  
"You've got your eye on Hinata," Kiba blushed deeply and turned to Shikamaru, who decided that after Ino left, to carry on complaining. Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the ribs.  
"I thought I told you to be nice." Naruto frowned, looking slightly disappointed in Sasuke. The raven felt guilty, he had promised Naruto he'd be nice. It was only because the Uchiha had a thing for Naruto. When the blond pouted, not only did he feel guilty, he felt slightly aroused. Naruto looked cute when he did that.  
"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled, handing over the invitation to Naruto, who punched the air.  
"Sweeeeet! House Party!"

The Uchiha stood by the stairs, watching the party unfold. Kiba was getting off with Hinata; Sasuke had seen them making out earlier. A girl called Temari in the upper year was flirting with Shikamaru. Shikamaru either didn't know, or didn't care. The ravens' attention was caught by Naruto. The blond was grinding against Sakura Haruno, a girl who loved attention so much, she dyed her hair pink. Sasuke fists clenched. How dare Sakura try and steal what was rightfully his. Then Sasuke realised that Naruto wasn't as much his, as he was Sakuras'. He was still rather angry when Ino skipped up to him.  
"Not enjoying the party?" Ino pouted, looking at the Uchiha, face slightly saddened.  
"I don't enjoy gatherings of any kind," the raven replied, still looking at Naruto, who was now dancing like a normal person with Sakura. Ino looked to where he was looking, and smiled.  
"Oh, so you like billboard brow?" She smirked as Sasukes head whipped towards her.  
"No way," He replied coldly making Ino flinch slightly. She then went towards the drinks table and brought back a drink. It was coffee. Sasuke looked at Ino and raised an eyebrow.  
"I knew you didn't drink alcohol, so I got you a coffee," She smiled at the Uchiha, and held up a sachet. "Sweetener?" Sasuke nodded and Ino poured the contents of the sachet into his coffee. Sasuke drank little bit, and began to feel a little bit dizzy.

***The morning after the party***

The ravens head pounded him awake. He opened his eyes slowly, so that they could adjust to the light. Sasuke sat up. This wasn't his bed. He looked around at the purple room. It definitely wasn't his room. The Uchiha felt something around his stomach. Looking down he saw an arm, which I followed to find its owner. Ino lay naked underneath the blanket next to him. She yawned and opened her eyes, smiling at Sasuke.  
"Morning,"  
"What…happened?" Sasuke asked, unsure of anything that happened the night previous. Ino sat up and her smile faded. She blushed.  
No.  
It couldn't have happened.  
"You didn't drink, so I put a little bit of drugs in your drink. I wanted you to liven up," Ino admitted.  
Sasuke was disgusted with himself. "You slept with me," Ino revealed, Sasuke already knew that, he only guessed. The blond girl kissed his neck and whispered "now you're mine."

***Present day***

Sasuke kept on walking. He walked into Naruto who was holding Sakuras hand. "Hey, want to come over and play some video games?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they approached the raven. Sasuke was filled with jealousy. He wanted to push Sakura away and take what was rightfully his. He couldn't do that to Naruto, the blond was happy.  
"I've got to stay and study," Sasuke replied making Narutos smile fade, "Sorry man."  
Was it just Sasuke, or did Sakura look slightly worried?

Sasuke just finished his English assignment, and checked his phone. 5:32. _"Not bad, an hour and a half," _Thought Sasuke as he left the library. He heard a noise from one of the rooms he passed. The raven stopped and walked back.  
"Yes…YES!"  
It was Sakuras voice. That was unmistakeable. The door was slightly open, just slightly. Sasuke peered in, and the raven had to steady himself against the wall. Sakura was on the floor, shirt unbuttoned, skirt up and pants down. She wasn't alone. Someone was holding her down with one hand, inserting their fingers into her with the other. Sasuke recognised that person to be, not Naruto. It was a Sai. At first, Sasuke thought that maybe, Sai was raping Sakura, however, when Sakura begged for Sai's manhood, Sasuke guessed not. Sasuke whipped out his phone and took a little video of Sai and Sakura, then quickly walked towards the exit.

Naruto opened the door, and smiled at who it was. "Hey, changed your mind?"  
"Not quite, can I come in?" Naruto frowned and stepped back to let Sasuke in. The blond lived alone in his apartment, the cupboards were filled with Ramen and the place wasn't bad, but it wasn't clean. Sasuke sat on the sofa, wondering how to say it.  
"Dude, what's up?" Naruto asked, sitting beside the raven. Sasuke took out his phone, found the video and hit play.  
"Sai! I'm going to-"  
"Don't worry, just go for it,"  
"Sai, can we do this tomorrow as well? I just want you so bad!"  
"Of course, you're mine after all."

The clip ended, and Sasuke looked at Naruto. His eyes were red. Naruto got up and punched the wall. "Fucking slut!" He screamed, punching the wall again.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke cried and ran over to block him from damaging the wall or himself anymore. Naruto broke down into tears and cried into the ravens shoulder. Sasuke patted Naruto on the back, giving some sort of comfort. Sasuke held Naruto. His heart began to race. He lifted Narutos head to his own and kissed him. Naruto didn't pull away; instead he wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck and slid his tongue into the ravens' mouth. They kept kissing. _"Is this really happening?" _Sasuke thought. Sasuke started to kiss Narutos neck. The blond gave a little moan. _"Yep, this is really happening!"_

Naruto led Sasuke into his room and Sasuke kissed him again. The raven took off his shirt, while the blond took of his own. Sasuke had the pleasure of taking off Narutos trousers. Naruto groaned as Sasuke rubbed the blonds' manhood. Sasuke kept rubbing, while kissing the blonds' neck. Finally Naruto climaxed. Sasuke stopped and lay next to the blond, smiling at him. The blond smiled back, and then suddenly was on top of the raven. Naruto pulled off Sasukes trousers and began to suck on Sasukes hard erection. The Uchiha moaned.  
"Naruto…" The blond looked up smiling, and then rubbed Sasuke. That's when Sasuke climaxed. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead, then got up and took a shower. With Naruto.

Sasuke woke up the next morning, with an arm round him again. However, when he followed to the owner, he found Naruto. The Uchiha smiled and kissed Naruto on the forehead again. Naruto opened his eyes to Sasuke and smiled, kissing his lips. Naruto then got his phone and dialled a number. While the number was dialling, he snuggled next to Sasuke and lay in his arms.  
"Hello Sakura?...Yeah…I know you're busy at your tournament…I just wanted to say that you're a slut for having sex with my friend and that I'm with Sasuke now. So go and suck his dick and stop being a liar and a cheat. By the way, it's over."  
Naruto threw the phone across the room and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.  
"I love you Sasuke."  
"I love you too, Naruto,"


End file.
